


网中人

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: 马东/诺民，少量民对马单箭头，民双性
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 12





	网中人

1

李马克很固执，心肠够硬，这一点李东赫早就知道。但从两人重逢到滚到床上只花了半小时，这就有点出乎李东赫的意料了。窗外的月亮像巨大的银盘垂挂在天际，圆得让人不可思议，他才想起明天似乎是秋夕节。秋夕节，好日子，一向对传统节日无关心的李东赫决定明天要买奶黄流心月饼来吃才行。

他俩是在楼下便利店里买夜宵时碰上的。李东赫惊得一下就把手里的拉面桶丢回货架上，心里暗骂自己，吃吃吃，吃什么吃，早知道今天能碰上李马克，他就该戒晚饭一个月，再每天做一小时普拉提。

对方倒没他这么慌乱，李东赫盯着他看了一会儿，反应过来了——李马克压根没认出来自己。认识到这个事实后李东赫有点委屈，他想我这五年老是想起你，你怎么能认不出来我呢？所幸李马克认出人来之后没客客气气跟他用敬语，不然李东赫该心碎了。李马克迟疑地看了看他，李东赫就明白了他眼神的意思：去你那儿还是我那儿？

两个人恋爱满打满算只谈了半年，留下的默契却五年时间也没能磨灭，这样想着李东赫又有点高兴。“你那儿吧！”他很有阿Q精神地安慰自己：当年追李马克可太难了，死缠烂打了一个多月李大少爷才屈尊愿意单独跟他吃顿晚饭。现在刚见面就能登堂入室，多大的进步啊。

他兴高采烈帮李马克买单，还顺手捎了两盒安全套。瞧这点儿出息。

刚进电梯他就忍不住往李马克身上贴，闻到一股烟味儿。李东赫有点恍惚，马克哥会吸烟了？刚认识李马克时他可什么都不沾，喝点清酒都辣得吐舌头。哎一古哥哥真可爱，李东赫傻笑两声。李马克看不得他这么没骨头，皱着眉毛说电梯有监控，让他老实点。

马克哥皱眉也好帅啊，李东赫觉得自己后面有点湿了。

李马克还没来得及拔掉钥匙就被结结实实缠上了。李东赫像个小狗似的在李马克颈窝里拱来拱去，移到喉结处不动了，仔仔细细舔起来。李马克被他舔得不耐，没忍住笑了一声，声带跟着震动了两下。李东赫身子软得直不起来，整个吊在李马克身上，主动牵着他的手搭到自己后腰带上。“哥哥，摸摸……”

李马克装听不懂：“摸哪儿？”

“摸摸东赫……”

李马克还是无动于衷，“摸东赫的哪儿？”

李东赫心里咬牙，李马克这几年不见长本事了啊，不是跟哪个小婊子瞎搞过了吧。不过他叫欲火烧得难受，暂时顾不上这个，只好顺着对方：“穴……摸摸东赫的穴。”

李马克这才猛地甩上门，抱起李东赫往卧室里走。

刚走到床边李马克就撒开手，把李东赫摔床上了。床垫是软的，不疼，但李东赫挺会讹人，伸着手要李马克抱，像是凭空小了几岁。小朋友李东赫撒娇：“摔疼了……哥哥抱抱吧。”

李马克扯开领带丢到一边，差点就被骗到了，他想。眼前这个可不是什么小朋友，东赫是真的很坏的，devil，devil，不要再上当了。

李东赫伸了两下胳膊，没人接，有点尴尬。还好他脸皮厚，不在乎这个，就又冲李马克甜兮兮地笑了一下：“不抱的话那就操操吧，哥哥，操东赫，好痒……”

李马克听他说骚话说得这么行云流水就有点生气，三两下扒掉了李东赫的裤子，一摸屁股，妈的居然还真有点湿，怪不得痒。李东赫乖巧地把屁股翘得老高，夹着腿盼着李马克赶紧进来，结果挨了重重一巴掌。

李东赫疼得一下缩回去了，他不明所以地又翻过身来看着李马克。这么粗暴的吗，马克哥以前也不好这口啊？

李马克还是站着，居高临下地看着他，把他屁股里那点水蹭在他T恤上，有点嫌恶：“怎么这就湿了？那每天上班不是都得尿裤子？”

李东赫不习惯李马克这样，但觉得挺刺激，湿得更厉害了。他讨好地隔着裤子摸李马克的鸡巴，真大，都立起来了。他伸手搂了一下李马克穿着西装裤的两条腿：“不会啊…见到马克哥才这样的…马克哥插插东赫吧，插上东赫就不流水了…”说完他眨着大眼睛仰起脸，从上往下看他的脸显得很短，幼态了不少，瞳仁里都是天真。

李马克操进来的时候有点疼，因为李东赫都五年都没跟人做过爱了，最近忙，按摩棒也没怎么用过。不过倒也没多疼，他后面湿了，今天买的套上润滑油也挺多，进去的还算顺利。

哎，其实不想让马克哥戴套的，但是李马克不愿意。东赫有点委屈，他是不是嫌自己脏啊？可他现在不那样了，他真的乖好多年了……他有点走神，被李马克发现，又抽了他屁股一巴掌，臀肉跟着颤了颤。他被吓了一跳，穴都缩紧了，绞得李马克头皮发麻，猛地一阵狠顶。李东赫受不住，一下就叫出声来，“啊啊啊…哥哥…哥哥太快了…慢一点…”

李东赫呻吟得一声比一声大，李马克皱起眉，俯身下来捂住他嘴，下身动作不停：“不要叫。”

李东赫“呜呜”两声，反应过来自己现在在人家家里，可能有点扰民。其实心里还是有点惆怅的，以前做爱时马克哥明明很喜欢他叫的呀？他腆着脸舔了舔李马克的掌心：“那…那哥哥亲亲我？亲了我嗯嗯…我就没法出声了…”

他满怀希望地回头去够李马克的嘴，结果被躲开了。李马克继续捣着他，每一下都又深又重，“安静点。”

李东赫只好把头又转回去，把一点被子咬进嘴巴里。他快爽飞了，但就是心脏疼，心脏周围的神经一路向下连接到前列腺和阴茎，下面抽搐得有多爽心也跟着绞痛得多厉害。

他想马克哥从前是很喜欢亲吻他的，他会细致地舔过自己口腔内的每一寸粘膜，每一颗牙齿都会被妥帖地照顾，甚至在最伸手不见五指的黑暗里他也能准确地找到自己的嘴唇……

现在他却不要了。

李马克最后都射在了套里，他从浑身瘫软一动没法动的李东赫身上爬起来，自顾自进了浴室。李东赫缓了半天才抬起身子，打量自己一下，穴里黏乎乎的只有些肠液和润滑剂，李马克也没亲他，除了屁股被打得通红，这跟他被按摩棒搞完没什么区别。

李东赫有点难受，既然这么不想碰自己，带自己回家干嘛呢？

他跟个呆鸡似的在床沿上坐着，李马克洗完澡出来了，见他还愣着：“你还没走？”

李东赫傻眼了。这才刚刚睡完……转脸就赶人吗？

他想了想，努力堆上点笑，“哥哥太厉害了，干得我走不动路了……我在哥哥这儿睡一晚好吗，就一晚。”

李东赫露出招牌式的可怜表情，他发小罗渽民看了都要心软。然而李马克冷酷得就像冬天小路上被踩结实了的雪，眼泪浇上去都不带化的：“我从来不留外人过夜。”

李东赫差点绷不住表情，倒不是为了那句“外人”。“从来”？李马克还带过别人回家打炮吗？李东赫眼前发黑，肯定不是因为被操得狠了。他鼻子一阵发酸，深吸口气平复心情，继续笑着讨好李马克：“我睡地上就行，真的，马克哥，我绝对不骚扰你。”

他舍不得李马克。他想马克哥想了五年，假如现在让他走人，那就真是天堂地狱一瞬间，他能发疯。

李马克最终做出的妥协是让李东赫在客厅的地板上睡，睡完了第二天滚蛋。李东赫裹着条毯子躺在地上，猜测李马克应该还是有点心疼他的吧，不然给他毯子干嘛？美了一会儿他又觉得自己像条狗，自顾自搭了个狗窝还美得不行，真够贱的。

李东赫累却睡不着，掏出手机滑了几下，想起他只有马克哥一个手机号码，估计对方也早换号了。又想找罗渽民说说话，仔细一想渽民现在约摸该睡了，明天还得早起送辰乐上幼儿园不是。李东赫翻了个身，疼得抽了一下。他刚才洗澡时检查了后面，没流血，但肿得有点厉害，现在压着屁股就疼。李东赫叹口气，他想起他从前一直觉得自己跟罗渽民不一样，不像他似的早早被婚姻套牢，天天受老公孩子的气。现在他又觉得他俩都一样了，而且渽民好歹有个自己的家呢？谁也别瞧不起谁吧。

月亮似乎比刚才又圆了一些，月光慷慨如水银泻地，真的要过秋夕节了。李东赫终于闭上眼睛，他打定主意明天要买奶黄月饼，一个也不留给李马克。

2

客观地来说，罗渽民的确与李东赫有许多相似之处。他俩一起长大，都喜欢男人，性格也都开朗，自然而然玩在一起。所以到外地上大学之后，李东赫理所应当地认为他俩该一起夜夜流连学校后面的夜店一条街，你帮我钓个凯子，我帮你拦杯酒之类的。好朋友不就是用来干这个的吗？

可罗渽民不去。李东赫有时候大半夜醉醺醺地从酒吧回到他俩一起合租的房子里，能听到罗渽民躲在被子里自慰。声音低哑，但缠绵，要不是他喝太多硬不起来，估计都要把持不住了。

李东赫自己一个月要换三个炮友，就怪瞧不上罗渽民这样的。他觉得他假正经。“今天跟我去吗？反正都是男人，又不会怀孕……”

意料之中，罗渽民拒绝了，只问他晚上回来要不要吃泡菜饼。李东赫就想，人跟人还是不一样，越长大越明显。说不定罗渽民也瞧不上自己，觉得自己是个婊子呢？这都是不好说的事情。

他那时就断言罗渽民将来会过上一种一成不变的生活，从二十岁就能看到他四十岁的样子。罗渽民也的确没叫他失望，刚大学毕业就跟男朋友结了婚。两人出国待了一年又回来，怀里抱着个五个月的小孩，说是在当地福利院领养的，因为实在太可爱了。

李东赫觉得自己简直当代神算子，除开两点他没算到，一是罗渽民的老公李帝努帅得有点离谱，二是罗渽民的女儿辰乐真的很可爱，雪白粉嫩一小团，有些不真实。看得连李东赫都有点羡慕，觉得这样的日子也不错。

至少对罗渽民来说还不错。

李东赫作为单身汉，常常到已婚人士家里蹭饭。看多了李东赫又觉得不行，因为罗渽民对着李帝努时老有点低眉顺眼的。这是结婚还是请个大爷来家伺候呢？别管有没有爱情，婚姻都是坟墓吧！电视机上在播放一个食用油的广告，一家三口围着一桶黄澄澄的液体露出公式化的微笑，李东赫突然体验到了一种充满后现代主义色彩的惊悚。

有句话叫爱情令人发胖。现在李东赫给加了一条，爱情还他妈叫人犯贱。李帝努总说自己加班，但李东赫又常在街头碰见他坐在酒吧或者咖啡馆里发呆，身边也没伴，不知道为什么不回家。难道不想见老婆孩子吗？他把这话学给罗渽民听，罗渽民答非所问，只说，帝努是很爱我的。

李东赫莫名其妙，爱你还不回家？他也的确不像逞强或者炫耀，陈述事实一样的平静语气，显得那么理直气壮。

罗渽民贱得很高贵，明明为人之下架子还端得十足，不知道的人会以为全世界都围着他转，这李东赫学不来。才受了李马克一晚上气，他黑眼圈都憋出来了。太阳升得老高他才醒，对着洗手间镜子一照，觉得自己憔悴了不少。李马克上班去了，餐桌上干干净净什么都没有，偶像剧里那种爱心早餐根本不存在，但留了张纸条。李东赫拿起来一看，发现上面写了个手机号码，顿时就高兴了，不委屈了。

给了他联系方式，至少说明马克哥还愿意见他呀。

李东赫起晚了，干脆翘了班，跑去罗渽民家混午饭吃。李帝努中午留在公司，辰乐上半托也不回来，家里就渽民自己。李东赫按门铃时罗渽民正撅着屁股挺费劲地粉刷客厅沙发背后的墙壁，来开门还顶着一鼻子白漆，有点滑稽。李东赫愣了下：“干嘛呢，万圣节还没到吧？”

罗渽民把他让进来：“哪有心思过万圣节，我刷漆呢，李帝努就不该给辰乐买蜡笔，她刻了一墙。”

李东赫看看对方指着的方向，是够惨不忍睹的。“你得用墙纸，这么大的小孩正是皮的时候。”

罗渽民端详了下自己的劳动成果，怎么刷都是回不了原样了，白色的涂料底下坑坑洼洼，像久病不愈的伤口。“谁说不是呢，小男孩可能还多乖两年，女孩早熟，疯得也早。算了我别涂了，晚上乐乐回来还要说我坏，毁了她的画呢。”

李东赫有些意外：“辰乐不听你话？”

“也不是不听，”罗渽民无奈看他一眼，“就是没有在你面前那么乖。她爸在家倒还好，她爸抱抱就不闹了。不过你也知道……李帝努不太爱回家。”

李东赫笑了：“你不也是爸么，辰乐怎么老管你叫妈妈。”

罗渽民愣了一下才说：“习惯了呗，小孩子，随她去吧。”

傍晚罗渽民要开车去幼儿园接辰乐，顺便把李东赫送回家。刚上车李东赫手机响了，他看也没看接起来，听清之后惊得差点把手机甩出去。

是李马克。

“东赫？”还挺温柔。

罗渽民见他接个电话一脸如临大敌，不由得好奇：“谁啊？”

李马克明显是听见电话那头有男人说话了，声音骤然变得冷淡：“你旁边有人？”

李东赫冲罗渽民做了个口型，马—克—哥——然后谄媚地对着话筒笑，“是渽民，我发小，哥见过的，记得吗？他现在结婚了。”然后他连忙戳戳罗渽民，“快点，跟马克哥打个招呼。”

李东赫没注意到，罗渽民已经僵住了。李东赫让他说什么他就说什么，活像个傀儡，“啊，马…马克哥。”

“哦，是渽民啊，你好。”李马克的声音正常了，他继续对李东赫说，“晚上过来吗？”

李东赫喜出望外，被从天而降的馅饼砸得晕头转向，“来，来，当然来。”

美色当前，他也不陪罗渽民去接孩子了，挂了电话就推车门开溜，“渽民下次啊，下次我带马克哥一起看辰乐~”

李东赫沉浸在李马克主动约自己的喜悦里，完全没发现罗渽民的异常。暮色霭霭，他的背影迅速与周围融为一体，很快就看不见了。这场景与大三那一年多么相似，东赫去英语系找舞协的同学，顺便帮他交一份课程报告。男孩头也不回地喊：“你就不用跑一趟啦！”罗渽民感到一阵窒息，但他知道，李东赫是泅水的高手，回忆淹不没他，时间拦不住他。青苔无孔不入，侵略全世界，谁若试图清除必然牵扯出撕心裂肺的痛楚。连李马克的声音都锈迹斑斑了，但它们偏偏绕开了李东赫。

马克哥会原谅东赫的，他想。而这绝对不是因为李东赫值得原谅。

3

李东赫跟李马克又见了几次，没什么不愉快，就是亏肾。生平第一回，他觉得自己要死在床上了。一面是久别重逢的欲火，一面是两人还未填平的罅隙中的岩浆，李东赫被熊熊燃烧着，第一反应竟不是被烫伤，而是觉得温暖。

他痴痴地想，我们是躺在一座活火山上做爱吗？那也许真的会死了。

李马克干着他，他开始觉得后面有些疼，然后又渐渐麻木了。这份疼痛让他想起了两人之间的第一次，那时候李马克还什么手段都不会，动作十分生疏。偏偏处男李马克爽完了还不消停，非得把半死不活的他从被窝里拽出来，脸红扑扑地问他舒不舒服。他本来想翻白眼的，没翻出来。因为马克哥正小豹子一般无比期待地看着他，双眼波光粼粼，里面藏着只属于他的汉江和太平洋。

李马克许久终于射了出来，摸摸他的脸，又掐了一把他下巴，问还能做吗？我感觉你后面肿了。李东赫神志不清，浑身软绵绵的使不上力气，光知道把胳膊腿往李马克身上缠。他说没关系的，我喜欢哥哥干我，想哥哥了。

李马克浑身一激灵，松开李东赫的下颌骨，伸手往他后面摸。真的有点肿了，穴肉却细细密密地缠上来，像在挽留自己的手指。他亲亲被东赫自己咬破了的嘴唇，又舔舐了一下伤口，尝到了一丝血的腥甜，“真想哥哥了？”

李东赫睁开眼睛，眼球表面覆盖一层薄薄的泪水，“真想。”

东赫最会说这种话了呀。他以前就很擅长这些，声音黏糊糊的，像个不知疲倦的复读机，每天重复念叨着我爱你啊，我好想你，全世界我最最喜欢马克哥了！那时候他听到这些话就脸红，后来那件事情发生之后，他的脸色变成了惨白。

东赫好像真的很疲惫了，原本稀薄的泪水突然汇集成好大的一滴，刷的从眼角掉下来。

这是鳄鱼的眼泪吗？李马克在心里对自己大叫：不要被他骗了！

李马克有点想发抖，强忍住了。东赫现在很乖，很真诚，他从前也一直都是这么相信的。后来李东赫给他泼了一盆凉水，说过的话发过的誓都变得可笑至极。月光在东赫的眼睛和头发上逡巡，启蒙了李马克的心智，使他看见了美杜莎的脸。

他发现人是很可怕的，尤其是李东赫。

他把自己顶进去，东赫穴里面湿透了，也很软，像张嘴般自觉地吸他。李马克开始操他，睾丸拍打在他屁股上，啪啪地响。李东赫下半身被他钉死在床上动弹不得，两条腿面条似的垂在身体两边，只剩手上无意识地抓着李马克后背。李马克边干他边摸两人的结合处，摸着摸着手指试图挤进一根，李东赫吓得往外推他：“哥不行！哥哥！会破的……”

“有多想哥？会经常想吗？”李马克还是没忍住，问了一句。

李东赫迷茫地看着他：“每天……每天都想哥哥……”

李马克不再废话，他抬起身让李东赫俯趴下去，压在他后背上继续干他。这个姿势进得容易，李马克还故意抵着他最要命的那一点反复碾磨，李东赫很快就射了，床单湿了一片。他吓了一跳，后穴跟着收缩，李马克差点被他榨出精来。他打了一下李东赫屁股让他放松，然后加快了速度，李东赫又有些硬了，断了气似的叫得连不成句。快感让他渐渐失控，什么不要脸往外说什么，叫了两句“太大了”之后又“射进来，哥哥，喂给东赫……”

李东赫头发都湿透了，眼睛和鼻尖也通红，整张脸一塌糊涂，却还是努力伸着舌头往前凑，试图跟李马克吻在一起。做了这么久，他其实已经很累了，不想要了，但李马克喜欢，他就会给。是赎罪吗？如果他的身体是某种赎罪券的话，那死在床上倒也不是不可以。

这就是代价，李东赫以前瞧不起爱情，把爱情当一个千人骑万人跨的贱货，睡过就可以丢到一边。他还以为爱神是软蛋呢，永远会怂怂地站在自己身边，任自己欺负……但她现在就是远去了，去给李马克撑腰，甚至请来了一位新朋友。

请的是复仇女神，张扬的蛇发在黑夜里愤怒地凝望着他。

外面下起雨来，劈里啪啦砸在玻璃上，像情人的眼泪。

李马克慢慢动起来，亲了一会儿李东赫的嘴，忽然开口问他：“还愿意跟我在一起吗？”

李马克的睫毛垂下来，渐渐流露出五年前的脆弱。他的声音在雨里显得那么模糊不清，但还是被李东赫敏锐地捕捉到了。李东赫一下子被巨大的喜悦冲昏了头脑，心也被雨泡得柔软，留下一条条细密的褶皱，每一条褶皱里都写着我愿意……他连忙伸了胳膊抱住对方，像在拥抱自己全新的人生。

“愿意，当然愿意。”

李马克说话算话，是个好人，认下李东赫这个男朋友以后就什么正当权利都让渡出去，早退通知晚归报备，跟五年前比起来差不了多少。李东赫更是求仁得仁，欢畅得连公司加班都想不起来抱怨，sns常更新的动态从“老板黑心”变成了“哥哥万岁”。他理所当然地以李马克男朋友的身份自居起来，再也不嘲笑罗渽民年纪轻轻的主妇式生活。

他怀抱着一颗真心搬进李马克的房子，简直称得上是虔诚了……他想他今天起就会好好做人了，他要有家啦。

人都是注定有一天会被套牢的吗？是不是早一点被套牢就会少受一些罪？

他坐在李马克家里的沙发上，幸福地发起了呆。

他想：我是哥哥的老婆啊！

同居快一个月下来，李马克没有初恋时的热情，但总体来说还算温柔。李东赫知足了，甚至还迫不及待，想过一个月的纪念日——以前恋爱谈了半年也没见他这么积极过。他想，以后他都会做烛光晚餐，要和马克哥过无数个纪念日，他们会一辈子在一起。李东赫饭做得还不错，就是每次做黑椒牛柳都不怎么成功来着，便专门给罗渽民打电话问他生肉怎么腌才好。罗渽民在那头给他念配方：“一勺生抽，一勺老抽，两小勺淀粉……辰乐那个是爸爸的领带！不许瞎剪！……”

李东赫喜滋滋地叫李马克周五早点回家跟自己吃晚餐，还特意提前了两天讲，觉得自己挺周到似的。就是时机可能挑得不太对，当时李马克正忙着脱他裤子，吻从耳际一路向下蔓延到胸口，心不在焉地接了一句好啊。

周五李东赫早早就从公司溜了，扛着两大袋子食材直奔李马克家。忙活到六点把饭做完，李东赫满意极了，完美，开了瓶香槟点了香薰蜡烛，关掉灯坐到榻榻米上专心致志等李马克回来。一直等到七点半，没人回来，菜都冷了。李东赫扁着嘴给李马克打电话，也没人接。

李东赫夹了一筷子肉放进嘴里，心想可惜了，他这次牛肉做得特别好，李马克真是没福气。

晚上李马克到家时李东赫已经睡熟了。他轻手轻脚走进卧室，看见东赫睡在床里侧，蜷成一小团，书上说这是没有安全感的表现。他的呼吸好轻啊，还是窗外马路上的声音太吵？居然一点都听不见。李马克凑过去，看见李东赫一张小脸苦巴巴地皱着，眼睛闭得紧紧的，一时有些于心不忍，掐了一下他脸蛋。再一看嘴角还流了口水，枕巾都湿了，顿时又不知道是该气还是该笑。

给恶魔拔掉了角，恶魔就会变成人吗？他以前还以为东赫是天使呢，可他也不需要天使，他只要一个对自己真心实意的大活人……这应该不算很过分吧。

李马克给他把被子往上拉了拉，又摸摸他的头发。

他想他还是很恨东赫的，但却没有尝到报复的快感，真是不甘心。

4

第二天早上李东赫睁开眼，发现自己正躺在李马克怀里。他生气地晃晃脚，却没舍得把男人从身上推开。他觉得也是自己不长记性……明明时过境迁什么都改变了，他却还在幻想着从前。

李东赫渐渐反应过来，他要是想和马克哥继续在一起，就得接受感情上付出的不对等性。当时李马克在两人都最冲动、最情难自抑的时候提出了一个复合的邀约，仅此而已，是他自己一厢情愿为这句话赋予了无尽的真诚和意义，现在马克哥已经后悔了也说不定。

他有些焦虑，这时李马克动弹了，不太清醒地搂紧他，细细碎碎地亲吻他的额头。李东赫在这样的温存里浑身僵硬，又慢慢放松，觉得马克哥大概就是一时忘记了，自己也不必想太多。

说到底李东赫还是年轻的，他不够卑鄙，更从来不会把这份卑鄙用到李马克身上。

但他开始不再每天期待回家了。

李东赫想，也许我就是一个没有心的人。“有性无爱很悲哀吗？”拿这个问题去问几年前的李东赫，他一定会觉得你有病。有性没爱多么轻松，这难道不是世界上最难得的幸运吗？但有句话叫出来混迟早要还的，他现在明白那句话的含义了。

客观地来说，他们的性爱非常和谐，甚至胜过五年前。但李东赫攀着李马克年轻结实的身体，感受他在自己体内最亲密的地方，却偏偏觉得他比以往的任何一个时刻都更遥远。

转眼到了十一月，罗渽民邀请他和李马克去家里吃饭，因为辰乐要过生日了。辰乐居然还记得他，嘎嘎笑着上来就往他怀里扑，叫他宝贝东赫。刚满五岁的小孩细胳膊细腿的，抱着软绵绵，李东赫一把把小姑娘托起来，问罗渽民李帝努怎么还没回来？渽民正忙着给他们倒果汁，头也不回地说帝努还没下班呢，等饭点估计就能到家了。

李东赫把辰乐的胳膊从自己脖子上扒拉下来，叫小孩自己在椅子上坐一会儿，跟着罗渽民钻进了厨房。渽民还是漂亮，后脑勺饱满地隆起，然后又在脖颈处收成一段颀长优雅的线条隐进衣领里。时间何等神奇，像一柄锋利无比的尖刀将罗渽民少年时代的稚嫩和莽撞削去，现在的渽民自己已经成为了尖刀，任何一个人直视他时都会感受到被时间本身拷问的胆寒。

罗渽民转过身来，李东赫这才看清他的右半边脸，嘴角破了一个小小的伤口。李东赫顿时嬉皮笑脸地怪笑起来：“这什么！这是能免费看的吗！！”

罗渽民有点不好意思，“什么啊……”

李东赫看着他耳朵尖红了半边又开始感慨，伸手挠了挠罗渽民下巴：“哎我们渽民，居然都嫁人了。”

他俩第一次见面时罗渽民才一点点大，天天抱个洋娃娃来找他玩，像个跟屁虫似的叫他东赫哥哥。

渽民那时候眼睛可大，睫毛可长，他一开始还以为是女孩子呢。

罗渽民笑了，“可不是吗，我孩子都要五岁了。”

回到客厅时李东赫发现辰乐已经爬到李马克膝盖上去了，特自来熟地管他叫欧巴。李东赫笑着过去逗小女孩，“马克哥是欧巴？这不是差辈儿了？”

“不会呀，长得帅肯定是哥哥。”小女孩还挺严肃。

“那我是什么呀？”

辰乐很喜新厌旧地看了他一眼：“你是阿加西。”

李东赫哭笑不得：得，这下自己连宝贝东赫也不是了。

他本来还担心李马克不喜欢陌生小孩想把辰乐接过来，但看辰乐在他怀里一副自得其乐的样子，马克哥也没有什么反感的表情，松了口气。他刚想伸手教训一下没大没小的小家伙，辰乐突然越过李马克的肩膀大叫：“爸爸！”

李帝努回家了。

罗渽民有点臭毛病，就是别管情况多坏都得装成一副云淡风轻的鬼样子，该笑笑，该撒娇撒娇，连在好朋友面前也是如此。对于他这个特点，李东赫以前比较担心，怕他吃亏了不知道说；后来发现这小子还挺皮实，好像不把那些摔打当回事似的，索性也不管了。只是对于李帝努来说就要更头疼一些，因为跟老婆吵架时经常像一拳打空气，一点回应都没有，最后都变成了自己单方面的发泄。

所以李帝努就很喜欢挑战罗渽民底线，每天致力于把老婆惹毛。他可能也有点贱吧，喜欢看渽民生气。老婆生气时表情是很生动的，不是平时那种生动法，李帝努知道平时都是假的。生气时他会两只眼睛直勾勾地只看着自己，口齿伶俐得跟个小机关枪似的。总是要等到渽民发火的时候他才有实感，相信渽民跟自己是一家人。虽然也没发过几次吧……他一直觉得自己的婚姻生活不幸福，罗渽民听了就挺无语的，孩子他带，家务他做，有什么不幸福呢？他不理解。

给宝贝女儿过生日，罗渽民心情比谁都好，话也比平时多了不少。李东赫问他要炸鸡的蘸酱，他拍了下脑袋说自己差点忘了，扭身进厨房里拿了两份，一份给李东赫，另一份给李帝努，还特意作了解释说明：我们帝努也不是不能吃辣，就是吃完了胃受不了，对吧？

罗渽民一双含情脉脉的眼睛落在李帝努身上，看起来好像爱死他老公了。

要不是李帝努没搭理他这句话，可以说是非常温馨的一个画面。

……这也太尴尬了，冲破宇宙的尴尬，李东赫浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，再一看辰乐和李马克两人倒是一心一意埋头对付着面前的食物，满脸写着“没心没肺”四个大字。

李东赫忍不住开口了：“渽民跟你说话呢……”

结果脚上被结结实实踩了一下。他吃痛抬头，看见餐桌对面罗渽民正无比温婉地冲他笑，眼神却分明在说不要多管闲事。

罗渽民很早之前就学会这种笑了，谁被他看这么一眼都觉得能少活两年。

李东赫讪讪地闭上嘴，发现还是自己男朋友聪明，吃饭堵上嘴就够了。他想了想，重新调整了对话的方向：“渽民你炸鸡是怎么做的？我怎么炸表皮都不酥……”

罗渽民果然对他的识时务和机灵劲儿很满意，转脸滔滔不绝起料理经来。李东赫表面上不停地点头附和作恍然大悟状，内心觉得自己果然狗拿耗子，说不定罗渽民有点自虐倾向，就享受这些呢？

吃完饭把马克东赫两口子送走，辰乐也玩累了，蔫巴巴地被李帝努抱回房间，一个童话故事都没念完就睡着了。李帝努亲了一下女儿，蹑手蹑脚帮她带上门，走到客厅看见罗渽民正在厨房里洗碗。水流声哗啦啦地传来，昏黄的光晕笼罩在他身上，这是他老婆，他女儿的妈妈。

李帝努走过去，手慢慢探进罗渽民上衣里，一边摩挲他腰腹上细腻的皮肤，一边在他后颈和耳朵周围的敏感地带上胡乱亲吻起来。

罗渽民有点腿软，从鼻腔里发出一声甜腻的哼唧，“别……今天要做吗？”

李帝努轻轻“嗯”了一声，急不可耐地把他裤腰带上的扣子解开。罗渽民赶紧把水关掉，转过身安抚男人：“这么急吗？别在这儿吧，万一辰乐进来……”

李帝努一手抱住他，一手毋庸置疑地伸进他内裤里抚摸他下身，“不会的，乐乐睡着了。”

罗渽民软得站不住脚，整个人都挂在李帝努身上了，“老公……今天轻点儿吧好吗，刚才你没回来，东赫还拿这个臊我……”说着他把破掉的嘴唇努得老高嘟给李帝努看，“还没好呢。”

李帝努忍不住吻他，伸着舌头给他舔了舔，“好，今天轻轻的。”

真做起来时要死要活的又变成罗渽民了，他屁股翘起来被李帝努玩后面的洞，淫水淅淅沥沥流了一腿。没玩多久罗渽民就受不住了，挺着屁股往后面凑，想让李帝努快点插进来。

李帝努享受他现在眼巴巴求自己的样子，好像离了自己那根东西他就活不下去。他故意不进去：“渽民想让我进哪个洞？前面的还是后面的？”

罗渽民耳根通红，声音里满是情欲，“前面的……然后等会儿要老公干后面的，两个都要……”

李帝努忍无可忍地撞进去：“骚死了。”

他插进去了却不好好干罗渽民，慢慢抽出半根又磨蹭着送进去，把人吊得不上不下地快要发疯。罗渽民后背都汗透了，两条腿直打颤：“老公，老公用点力啊……快点干我……”

李帝努故意说：“不是要轻轻的吗？不是怕东赫看见伤口吗？”

罗渽民哭了：“不要轻轻的，不要……老公想怎么干我都可以，干死我也没有关系……想给老公生小孩……”

李帝努心说他都做完结扎了生什么生，但听到这话还是有些心软。他退出来把渽民翻了个个儿，重新捅进去，开始以他会满意的速度操弄他。渽民里面很软，也很紧，给他生了辰乐也这么紧。他俯下身吻渽民的嘴，嘬他的舌头，舔过他的牙床，亲了好一会儿后才松开他，把他整个抱进怀里：“渽民乖，我们有辰乐就好了，不要了，不让渽民再受苦了。”

罗渽民被他亲得流了点口水：“啊啊……老公真好……”

最后被内射的时候罗渽民死死地抠住了李帝努肩膀，在他怀里哆哆嗦嗦缩成一团。李帝努被他抓得痛到不行，一把拉下他爪子骂他：“小东西你怎么挠人这么疼，又没剪指甲？”

罗渽民却没有看他，他眼睛里空无一物，一副被操傻了的样子。过了许久他才抬起一只手，默默地伸给李帝努看：“……痛吧，因为戒指。”

5

李东赫最近过得很恍惚。

就比如说——他不是去做人了吗？他不是去给人当老婆了吗？但是多奇怪啊，他越来越觉得自己不像人了。比起回李马克家，他现在更愿意去找罗渽民一些。渽民是朋友啊。每当自己做了奇怪的事情，渽民会皱起眉，说你有病？但马克哥……马克哥就只是哑着走过去，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。

这样是不对的，李东赫想。我和哥哥是男朋友和男朋友的关系，他才是我这世上最亲近的人，我应该每天把家庭放在第一位。家庭。马克哥把我当家人了没有？他想了想，突然有些不确定了。

到底什么样算是家人呢？自己会不会只是一个性爱工具？

李东赫思来想去得不到答案，心里很难受。

偶尔高潮刚过去的时候，李东赫会试探着提一提五年前的事情，但李马克似乎对此完全不感兴趣。他摸着李马克汗津津的脊背，滑腻似鱼却并不冰冷，是属于正常人类的体温。这常常让他心里涌动起一些希望，但每次都会被更深沉的失望所掩埋。

首尔好冷啊，他连心里都长满了冻疮。李东赫从来被情人捧得比天高，什么时候受过这种委屈？但他忍下来了……不是他现在变得低自尊，李东赫对底线有着自我而灵活的定义，在李马克这里尤为明显。

李马克喜欢跟他做，那就做好了，起码这是他可以喜欢自己的事情。就算平时他们那么倒霉，要一直在地狱里蹉跎，但做爱时的快乐是最务实的欢畅，总有一个瞬间他们两人都可以进入天堂。李东赫坐到李马克大腿上，挂了个空档，李马克一摸就明白过来。

“想要了？”李马克从善如流地把手伸进去。

李东赫点点头。

“那你怎么这个表情？”

“……蛋有点儿凉。”

没想到才过了两天就不光是蛋凉了。某个大风夜里，李东赫晚上十一点多加班回来，李马克正躺在卧室里看书，客厅桌子上给他留了盘切好的水果。李东赫受宠若惊，吃完以后进了卧室往李马克床上一扑就要亲他。李马克往旁边一躲，说他浑身的寒气，叫他先去洗澡。

李东赫立刻弹开，脱了外套往浴室走：“洗，洗，我这就洗。”

他洗得很着急，五分钟结束战斗，边擦头发边往外走，却发现李马克拿着自己的手机，脸色有些阴沉。

李东赫五年来没有作奸犯科，现在底气很足，于是十分坦然地坐过去：“怎么了？”

李马克把手机翻过来给他看，屏幕熠熠闪动柔和的光，说话的语气却是刺耳：“这是谁？”

李东赫摸不着头脑，拿过来一看，居然是一条口吻很暧昧的短信。李东赫浑身一下子就冰凉了，不知道这到底是哪年哪月欠下来的旧情债，一向机灵此刻却嘴笨起来。他只能干巴巴地说：“这肯定是你走之前我认识的人……马克哥，那件事过后我谁也没找过，你相信我。”

话刚说出口他就觉得完了，这话让他自己听他也不信。

李马克似乎也是这样认为的，他看起来并不打算给李东赫解释的机会：“你走吧。”

刚刚平息的风突然又变大了，卧室的玻璃是单层，此刻被刮得有些恐怖地响起来。

李马克有点走神，他想，明天得再装一层才行……

李东赫非常慌乱，重归于好的可能性眼看着就要付之一炬，他却大脑一片空白，完全不知道该怎么求情：“哥，马克哥，我真的没有……”

李马克把目光移开了，又重复了一遍你走吧。

风真大啊，他看见有户人家的花盆给吹翻了，砸到楼底下发出清冽的脆响，好在没有砸到路人，好在没有人受伤。

李东赫突然觉得很疲惫：“好，我走。”

他外套也没穿，去停车场的一路上灌了一肚子西北风，几乎冻僵，进车打了空调才缓过来一点。车子发动的时候他想起那个狼来了的故事，说是小牧童数次假装有狼求救耍人，等到狼真来时就没人相信他了。他小时候觉得那个故事很残忍，鲜血淋漓的，现在他长大了，却发现那个故事还算仁慈：毕竟小牧童有过好几次机会，而现实中信任只要崩溃过一次，就已经什么都找不回来了。

原来这世上真的有因果不爽。五年前种下的苦果终于发芽了，这棵小树苗是全世界最险恶的植物，它的叶子片片都是刀尖，汁液滴滴都是毒药。李东赫被伤得奄奄一息，他从里到外都千疮百孔了。他问这棵小树苗，你为什么一定得长在我家的院子里呢？我很脆弱的，你太锋利了，不太适合我。

小树苗很骄傲地晃了晃身子：因为我的主人是李马克呀！

李东赫就没办法了。他只好又说，好，好，我欠你的，我会养你的……那你叫什么名字呢？

有风吹拂过小树苗的枝叶，仿佛一阵叹息。它说：

爱，我叫爱。

那天首尔下了雪，李东赫开车往罗渽民家去，车轮碾过有积雪的地方，咯吱咯吱的响。这些都会消失的，那些痛苦的回忆，无法捉摸的寒冷，就像他在雪地上留下的车辙……只是对李马克来说也会如此吗？罗渽民打开门，见他脸冻得发红，上半身只穿了件羊毛衫，不由得吃惊：“东赫？”

李东赫在罗渽民家住了三天，李马克没找过他。李东赫心不在焉地帮着浇花，差点毁掉罗渽民一盆紫罗兰：“他是不是再也不可能相信我了？”

罗渽民把他手上的水壶抽走，又端来一杯咖啡，对以上问题不置可否。“方糖加一块？”罗渽民从柜子里找出一袋子糖拆了，一看平时就不怎么用。

李东赫点点头，“加一块吧。”他开始有点不耐烦起来，一是李马克始终没消息，二是罗渽民这几天总逗他，声音拖泥带水的，活像喝多了酒的四十代大叔。

李东赫拿小勺子搅了两下，终于没忍住损他：“喝多了？说话怎么这个调……”

金属的勺子碰撞着杯壁，发出叮叮当当的声响，屋里奇异地沉默了一会儿，罗渽民开口了：“没啊，我从来不喝酒，我喜欢清醒地生活。”

说完下巴昂得老高，把桌子上的东西收起来，一转脚进厨房了。

清醒地生活……？李东赫觉得有点可笑，清醒地生活多难啊，又不是每个人都是罗渽民。爱情叫人优柔寡断，叫人臃肿不堪。生活的本质是黑咖啡，人人都想加糖加奶进去，以为加了就不苦了。然而这又是另一层意义上的自欺欺人，因为糖和奶的热量最终会成为人血管里流淌着的油脂，变成血栓栓塞人的心脏。但人们又都是废物，宁愿慢性自杀，也不愿意日复一日喝黑咖啡，因为黑咖啡实在太苦了。

只有渽民可以，渽民甘之如饴。

还好，李马克也没让李东赫等得太久，只是这消息来的方式有点令人意外。那天晚上李东赫正在家里陪辰乐玩跳棋——小辰乐挺聪明，刚过五岁就开始对娃娃之类的玩具不感冒了，求着罗渽民给她买了一堆拼图乐高甚至棋类游戏。李东赫心不在焉，一连走了几步都犯规，被辰乐狠狠地鄙视了一番。他只好把小姑娘抱起来，“是乐乐太聪明了，我太笨，还没记住规则呢。”

辰乐挺好哄，一下就高兴起来：“那我们慢慢来嘛。”

李东赫被小孩儿天真的语气逗得直想笑又不敢，怕辰乐发现自己态度敷衍，正好这时手机铃声响了，他把小女孩放到地毯上，起身走到一边接起了电话。

“喂？”

那头传来一个陌生的声音：“您好，或许是马克的朋友吗？我是他的同事，马克喝醉了，我看他通讯录里您的号码是置顶所以……”

李东赫有些意外，连忙问对方要了地址。罗渽民送他出门，说你果然够没出息，一句道歉都没捞到呢。

李东赫苦笑了一下：“可不是吗，我倒霉呗。”

罗渽民看着李东赫的身影消失在街角，转身也打算回房里。刚关上门裤腿被扯了几下，低头一看女儿正张着两条小胳膊要他抱。

罗渽民有些好笑，托着辰乐的膝弯把她扛起来，“怎么今天叫我抱了？”

辰乐这小孩挺偏心，平时喜欢往爸爸怀里钻，东赫来了就黏东赫，甚至对只见过一面的李马克表现出了前所未有的热情，在此后的一个月里时不时就嘟囔一句“马克哥哥为什么不来玩了”。对他这个当妈的反倒抗拒，罗渽民常常刚靠近一点她就会一边挣扎一边笑。今天孩子难得听话一次，短短的胳膊费力地绕过他脖子。“喜欢妈妈呀，一直都叫妈妈抱的。”

罗渽民心情很好地亲亲她，“要妈妈继续陪你玩跳棋吗？妈妈肯定比李东赫玩得好。”

“要！”

辰乐边走棋边叽叽喳喳地跟妈妈分享幼稚园里发生的新鲜事。“隔壁街的星星弟弟说他爸妈一起出去度假了呢，就是没带他。妈妈也有想去玩的地方吗？”

没等罗渽民回答，她已经自顾自地说下去了，“乐乐想去夏威夷，能看大海，能游泳，还有椰子汁喝。”

夏威夷吗，罗渽民想了想，好像不错。至少它属于热带，永远也不会冷。不像首尔，冬天来得多么早，走得多么晚，许许多多的流浪猫狗在无人问津的角落里悄悄死去，女孩们想要穿上漂亮的裙子，就得靠暖宝宝和信念感才行。

东赫那天留在雪地上的车辙想必也早就被抹去了，像所有悄无声息萌动后消逝的感情。

“比起想要去个什么具体的地方……”罗渽民突然说，“我可能要看需求吧。比如说冷的时候，想去温暖的地方。”

说着他又重复了两遍，脸上浮现起一点神往的样子，“暖和的地方，更偏爱暖和的地方。”

辰乐却没回应他，埋头在棋盒里抓出一粒棋。小孩子，正是难以集中注意力听人说话的时候，更何况她根本也没听懂妈妈在说什么。罗渽民摸摸她后脑勺，觉得听不懂是幸福的，就让他的孩子多幸福一段时间吧。

不过……他想，宝宝肯定不知道，宝宝自己就是温暖的地方。

6

李马克酒品还不错，喝醉了以后不吵也不闹，李东赫说什么他就做什么，让喝水喝水，让脱鞋脱鞋。酒精让他整个人都迟钝了，被扶着坐到床上以后也不知道躺下，只是直愣愣地一直坐着。

李东赫把床头灯拧开，看着马克哥难得又在自己面前傻一回，有些怀念也有些无语。“哥…？舒服一点了吗，能自己睡吗？刚才还哭着不要同事扶，明天你怎么见人家呢……”

李马克慢慢抬起头，又睁开眼睛，仿佛所有动作都被放了0.5倍速。他用很陌生的眼神看了过来，李东赫心里咯噔一下，不会喝醉了就不认识自己了吧？

还好没有，因为下一秒李马克冲他笑了，不是那种莫测的微笑，也不是讽刺人的冷笑，就是很单纯的……由于开心，由于见到自己而开心的笑容，和五年前一模一样。

李马克说：“好久不见啊……东赫。”

李东赫整个人像被雷劈中，一下子就哭了。他不是爱哭的人，除了在床上，那是情趣。李马克当年一声不吭走掉他没哭，前几天在雪地里被冻得瑟瑟发抖时也没哭，但现在对方只是对他说了一句不痛不痒的话，他顿时就摧肝裂胆般难受，猛然被经年累月的痛苦击垮了。

李马克说完这句话又闭上了眼睛，脑袋往一边歪，有点要睡着的意思。李东赫忙伸手托住他的头，又帮他把枕头摆好。他还没哭完呢，因为弓着腰，眼泪噼里啪啦地砸下来，像雨一样落到了李马克的脸上。

他是真的很久没见李马克了，好久没见过他们刚认识那会儿，神采飞扬的，小狮子似的李马克。时间并不公平，具体体现在对李马克的宽容上。又或者这是因为，马克哥有非常强大的自我，能够抵挡时间的侵蚀。然而马克哥还是变了不少，如果把这些都怪罪给时间，那纯粹是不要脸。他现在发现，人想要没有罪恶感地活着一定不能问自己太多问题……就比如说，不怨时间，那还能怨什么呢？不会再有替罪羊了，他们两人如今面目全非，这是他不可能抵赖的罪过。

有多绝望呢，譬如经历过一场海啸，两个人的家塌了。他俩把砖头捡回来，在地基上重新砌起来，又买了和从前一模一样的家具，种了和从前一模一样的花草。可是家还是回不来了。就像那艘拷问着所有人的忒修斯之船，一开始更换部件是为了让船能够航行百年，每块发生腐烂的木板都会及时被替换掉。长此以往，直到所有的零件都不是最开始的那些了，那么最终的这艘船还是最初的那艘忒修斯之船吗？如果不是，那到底是从哪一天起不是了呢？

李马克早睡熟了，李东赫坐在他床头，昏天黑地地哭了半天，眼睛都被盐分腌得一见光就痛，最后昏昏沉沉也跟着在李马克旁边睡了过去。结果第二天早晨半梦半醒间觉得有只手在摸自己会阴处，他才发现自己裤子连带着内裤一起被褪到了膝盖，屁股整个露在被窝里，凉飕飕的。

李东赫习惯性地由着他摸，等李马克试图把他身体扳过去才突然想起了什么似的，连忙伸手捂住脸，说你别看，我太丑了。

李马克睡了一觉，酒已经醒得很彻底。“怎么了？“他不太明白地去掰李东赫的手，赫然发现李东赫正顶着两个肿眼泡，显然是哭过了。

“哭什么呢？”李马克倒是不嫌弃他这张脸，甚至主动凑过来亲了亲他的两只金鱼眼。

李东赫挤了好一会儿眼睛才适应了卧室里微弱的光线，渐渐回应着吻起李马克来，手一路顺着他腹肌的线条往下摸去，摸到了一个很精神的东西。他莫名又来了自信，觉得马克哥应该还是很爱他的，居然对着自己这么一张鬼脸也能硬得起来。

两人好几天没做过，一碰到赤裸的皮肉都有些急切。李东赫刚把两条腿缠到李马克身上，突然想起自己这样太难看，怕李马克看了别扭，试图趴回去想让他从后面来。李马克制止了他，又捉住他胳膊环到自己脖子上，说抱抱哥吧。

李东赫无言以对，他拼命地抱紧李马克肩膀，一遍遍毫不吝啬地亲吻他。

李东赫还是很能叫唤。

他比罗渽民声调高，一声呻吟扯出十八个弯来也不会破音，还带着点娇嗲的后鼻音，听起来像个小姑娘。李马克被他叫得下腹发紧隐隐要泄，只好又嘬住他嘴唇不停地亲，他被亲得合不上嘴，啊啊着流了点口水。李东赫神魂颠倒，被李马克操干的心理快感远大于身体上的，不停地挺着腰往对方下半身送。他两个乳头在李马克胸膛上蹭得发痒，自己忍不住揪着一点开始揉，后穴也被李马克干得愈发软烂，抽插间带出点红色的肉，润滑剂混着水流了一床，看起来跟尿了似的。

快到高潮的时候李东赫开始胡言乱语，满嘴哥哥好厉害啊，哥哥我爱你。李马克的动作有些迟滞，他抵着李东赫最受不了的地方慢慢磨起来，就是没有大的动作，仿佛不情愿给他一个痛快。

他好爱李马克啊，假如马克哥能对自己说一句我爱你，那他什么都能接受，他甚至愿意把自己的整个灵魂都出卖给爱情。

爱神还是善良的，对吗？爱神是不会糟践自己的吧？

李马克终于开始很快地肏弄他，李东赫浑身都红起来了，他渐渐忍耐不住，抽搐着射在了李马克身上。

高潮过后人会有一段短暂的清醒时刻，李东赫却利用这段时间做了一件全世界任何一个人看来都无比愚蠢的事情——他再一次对着李马克表白了，他说我爱你。

做爱只需要兽性，说爱却需要一点人性。多少人毁在这个字上了，他们被这个普普通通的字折磨到阳痿，不举，早泄……为什么要说爱呢，为什么要做人呢，做野兽是最快乐的，不是吗？

但李东赫说了，他这人有很坚强的一面。他看着李马克的脸，一字一句都倔强无比：“哥，我知道现在不是一个好时机，床上的话没有一句可信，而且我在你这里信用早都破产了……但是哥哥，我爱你，我真的爱你。”

李东赫心里想，事到如今他也相信马克哥不是坏人，变了再多他也不会是坏人。他沙哑着嗓子，声音干涩，像从雪地里刚刨出来，拧一把都是冰碴。“马克哥，我还会有希望吗？”

李马克觉得很迷茫，明明最开始他也并不只是为了报复李东赫才回到他身边……怎么就走到这一步了呢。他低声说：“不知道，东赫。我也不知道。”

如果说记忆是客观的，观点是唯心的，李马克愿意把自己大脑中关于那段记忆的部分完全切除，这样他就永远都不必知道自己不想知道的事情，五年前的东赫也会回来。

他连真实和完整都不要了。

李东赫苦涩地点点头，“也是。”

李东赫哭肿的脸上顶着这么一副凄惨的表情，看起来多少有些可笑。但李马克此时没有嘲笑他的心思，他皱紧眉端详东赫仓皇的神色，突然觉得他们两个人都很可怜。

他甚至在无尽的悲哀和屈辱之中发现，他还是爱东赫，那么爱东赫，什么都无法使之发生转变，谁也都不可能将东赫取代。东赫之于他的人生注定不会是过客，他像卫星环绕轨道一样理所当然地运行在他身旁，留下睥睨一切又无法磨灭的光芒。

李马克叹了口气，“东赫，我们以后……对彼此好一些吧。”

李东赫下意识地顶嘴了：“我对哥一直都很好啊……”刚说完突然反应过来，心虚地抬起头看了一眼李马克，还好对方不太生气。

那就再试试吧。只是还要试多久？爱情为什么从来没有容错率呢？出轨一次，就得面临终身不予录用的风险。李东赫的眼皮耷拉下去了，看得李马克有些无措，很想说些好听的来安慰他。比如他相信那条短信没什么，比如他那天只是着急了，比如他还爱李东赫……但不知道为什么，李马克一句话都说不出来了。他紧紧地把李东赫抱在怀里，却只能沉默。

李东赫精神很差，他又是亲又是抱，好半天才把东赫哄睡着。他慢慢站起身，把床头柜上的手机拿起来，删除了一条短信，又拆掉里面的sim卡。这个号码只用过一次，东赫不会看出来的。

就算忒修斯之船不是最初的那艘了也没什么，起码它还存在。

他从来也没有打算过要跟东赫分手，就算东赫任性不听话，他也没有想过再离开他。他想他会好好管着东赫的，他能管住他。

7

李帝努最近老是喜欢回忆自己跟罗渽民刚认识时的日子。渽民那时候还很年轻，才刚刚二十出头。也不是说渽民现在就不年轻了，但是不一样的，二十岁的渽民一脸学生模样，两颊的婴儿肥还没消干净，眼睛里一根红血丝都找不到。

他那时就不怎么相信自己爱他，都给他偷偷摸摸送了一星期早餐，渽民才终于拦住他，说的却是：“你不要再送啦，东赫已经有喜欢的人了。”

李帝努很困惑：“东赫是谁？我就是送给你的呀。”

罗渽民当时的表情他恐怕这辈子都忘不掉，半是震惊半是怀疑，就是没有一丝喜悦。他看着渽民乌黑的头发和薄嫩的嘴唇不禁想，让这样一个男孩相信有人爱他难道是很困难的事情吗？

再后来他就追到罗渽民了，在发现渽民是双性之前。这个事实对他们之间的关系并没有太大实质性的影响，除了做爱做得频繁了点。尤其是刚开荤的时候，两人年轻，根本不知道节制，反正这个洞做得肿了还有另一个呢。而且渽民很乖巧，身体素质也好，连李帝努这种有点变态的性能力也很少有能把他操得受不了的时候。

做爱做得太多就会引向另一个几乎是必然的后果，毕竟这世界上并没有任何一种百分百保险的避孕措施，李帝努有时候一大早上醒来精虫上脑，摸着渽民昨晚被插软了的穴眼就忍不住想再把自己塞进去。罗渽民被他弄醒，迷迷糊糊地不知道反抗，两个人干脆不戴套就做了。所以罗渽民大四下学期查出自己怀孕，也并没有多意外，只是拿着体检单问他打算怎么办。他想了想，觉得正好快毕业了，那就出国结婚吧，顺便把孩子生下来就行。

渽民没有提出异议。

李帝努那段时间正好在读一本小说，小说里男主人公的奶奶教导他，说娶老婆要看重三个要素：头脑，相貌，教养，缺一不可。李帝努自己奶奶去世了，就挺相信这个虚构出来的老妇人。渽民乍一看跟他那个好朋友李东赫有点像，在外人面前都挺会来事儿的。不过不知道李东赫跟男朋友在一起时什么样，渽民私底下其实有点冷，很独立，一点不会烦人。李帝努挺满意他这一点，觉得渽民懂事，这样应该算是有头脑吧。至于相貌和教养自然也都不必说，他对着罗渽民丝毫挑不出毛病。只是他当时没把那本小说看完，等到结婚之后才读到男主人公后来的境遇——他娶回家的老婆跟他想象中的贤妻良母不太沾边，恰恰相反，是个很有心计和手腕的人，私生活也很混乱。然后他就抱怨说：“……我才意识到自己娶了一个什么样的老婆！头脑，相貌和教养……我的天！”

罗渽民当然没有那么不堪，渽民总体上来说是个很好的人。但他总觉得哪里不太对劲，至于到底是哪里呢？他一时还说不上来。

六月份李东赫过生日，他那个长他们一岁的男朋友，叫李马克的，找了作为朋友的他们俩帮忙，说是想给东赫一个惊喜。他俩欣然同意，三个人手忙脚乱在东赫家客厅布置了一下午，李马克还专门给东赫打电话，撒谎说自己晚上加班可能回去的要晚些。东赫就甜甜地回答他，说那自己在家等哥哥回来，似乎根本没意识到那天是自己的生日。

惊喜是什么呢，惊喜是三个将近一米八的大男人捧着蛋糕和鲜花躲在沙发后面等着李东赫推门进来，无聊的等待为的只是那一瞬间亮起的烛光和生日快乐颂。这样看来生日惊喜和性爱中的窒息play也没有多大区别，漫长的前戏和缓缓收紧的绳索为的也只不过是几秒钟之内濒死的快感。

整件事情中唯一出意外的是李东赫，他向来是个不走寻常路的人，难怪会给他们无趣的行为艺术增添一份所有人都意想不到的转折。

先是钥匙插进锁孔转了几圈，李东赫边打电话边进门来，没顾上开客厅的灯。

房间太安静了，电话那头的声音都清清楚楚：“怎么非得找我？”李东赫说想你了啊，跟你做可最爽了。那头又问你男朋友不在吧？李东赫说他不在，加班呢，不过等会儿咱们得快点儿。然后对方笑着说快不快得看你啊……再然后灯就亮了。

李东赫手机还放在耳朵边，错愕地看见李马克正站在自己几步之遥，脸色惨白得像刚从棺材里爬出来。他把生日蛋糕捧到自己跟前，当着自己面点燃了蜡烛。烛泪滴下来，和奶油一塌糊涂地混在一起，像一幕难以收场的闹剧。

李东赫完全愣住了，僵在原地一动没动，连李马克夺门而出都没去追。

追出门的是罗渽民。

那天下雨了，属于夏夜的暴雨，夹杂着闪电，在夜色的掩映下格外恐怖，是被上帝诅咒了的六月六日。李帝努也傻了，半天才反应过来，慌忙抓起雨伞也跟出门去，渽民和李马克已经连影子都看不到了。

他腿软得踩空了两节楼梯，心里塞满了不好的预感，偏偏还存着一点侥幸和希望。等到跑出楼道门口看到渽民时他终于明白自己不能再一叶障目了……渽民在淹没到人脚踝的暴雨里艰难地跑了几步，一叠声地喊着马克哥。而李马克的黑色轿车已经在他面前飞速驶去，车轮扬起的水花失去控制地四散迸溅，又与来自母体的雨重逢并融为一体，成为一段刻骨铭心却再也无法追溯的记忆。

李帝努感到前所未有的绝望，一向那么沉静的渽民，从来不喜形于色的渽民，泰山崩于前连眉头都不舍得皱一下的渽民……他此刻毫无形象地在暴雨里淋得像只落汤鸡，叫着的却是另一个男人的名字。

他总算看明白了，知道渽民也只是普通人，普通人在自己爱的人面前总会失控……他那么得体，那么懂事，不过是因为爱的不是自己。

渽民还怀着孩子呢，他不记得这件事情吗？李帝努在雨中慢慢走过去，把伞罩过渽民头顶。渽民的嘴唇被雨淋得苍白，再不复平日里的红润。看见李帝努的脸，他才如梦初醒，眼里浮现出一丝愧疚和抱歉，映照在李帝努的视野里，又再次被赋予全新的讽刺意义。

李帝努没发脾气，只是说渽民，我们回家吧。

到家以后他立刻把罗渽民拎进浴室里冲热水澡，洗完了用浴巾包起来抱到床上。渽民两只漂亮的大眼睛就从雪白的浴巾边露出来，眨巴着看着他。李帝努把他像剥香蕉一样从浴巾里剥出来，有些急躁地抚摸亲吻起他的脖子和胸腹。罗渽民像是自知理亏似的，热烈地回应起来，还很甜蜜地叫着他名字。

他那时还没习惯叫李帝努老公来着，叫的都是帝努。

李帝努把自己嵌入他两腿之间，却是摸起了他前面的穴。罗渽民一下就有些慌了，他说帝努，用后面的行吗，我还有宝宝呢……

其实现在都五个月了，渽民瘦所以不显怀，轻一点做还是可以的。只是李帝努娇惯他，怕他出什么岔子，两个人一直都是用后穴解决问题。

李帝努不为所动，继续揉弄那个狭窄的，不太像是能用来生孩子的小洞。罗渽民对他的抚摸已经太过熟悉，即使心里不是太情愿身体却早一步作出了反应，很快就湿了一片。李帝努就说你都流水了，真的不想用前面做吗？

罗渽民两条眉毛耷拉下来，小心翼翼地讨好他：“就用后面的吧，万一对宝宝不好呢？或者我给你舔出来呢……”

李帝努手上的动作却没停，罗渽民也就不挣扎了，任由对方搓扁揉圆——何必呢，他也不想搞得跟强奸一样。他怀孕以后两人的房事一向温吞，李帝努此时心情不佳，手脚难免粗暴了些，快感反倒也来得更强烈。但罗渽民心里还记挂着孩子，迅猛的快感提示着危险，不禁哭着求起李帝努让他轻一些。他臀肉都被拍打红了，抓着床头的柱子直想爬出去，又被李帝努拎着一条腿拽回来，打桩似的往他身体里捅。罗渽民口齿不清地哭叫起来：“帝努……帝努轻点，孩子……宝宝受不了的……”只是孕期的身体本就敏感，他一边求饶一边还控制不住地射了，身体慢慢瘫软下来蜷成一团。李帝努停下动作，看着罗渽民一副委曲求全的姿态，像是受了自己多大的欺负。李帝努有个毛病，就是生气的时候偏偏容易哭。此时他便分不清自己是生气还是想哭了。他把头埋到渽民胸口，说你刚才跑出去追李马克的时候怎么没想过淋雨对宝宝好不好呢？

渽民没有回答，他美丽的睫毛慢慢盖了下去，眼睛跟着嘴唇一起沉默不语。

这些都是五年前的事情了，无非一段无疾而终又与自己毫无关系的暗恋。李帝努现在明白，自己的人生不会再出现任何变数，尤其是在李马克回来找东赫复合之后。因为李马克不是那种人，罗渽民也不是那种人，他们本来也没什么交集，以后就更不会有。

渽民很疼辰乐，对他也很好，他甚至有时会想，就算找个更爱自己的人，也不会有比渽民对自己更好的人出现了。

某天他又一次在夜里迟归，渽民和女儿都已经睡下了。他脱掉外套坐到老婆床边，反复搓了几下手才去摸他的脸。就算这样渽民依然被冰醒过来，他半眯着眼睛晕乎了一会儿，才认出李帝努的脸：“回来了？要吃点什么吗？”

李帝努没说话，只是又摸摸他的耳朵，俯身下去像小孩子似的窝进罗渽民怀里，闷闷地说还是老婆身上暖和，想老婆了。

罗渽民轻轻地笑起来，胸腔在他脑袋底下震动了两下：“什么啊，是想我了还是想做了？”

李帝努扬起下巴看着他，“都想。”

“那就做吧。”罗渽民很顺从地刚打算帮他脱衣服，这时辰乐房里突然传来一阵哭闹声。

罗渽民顿时不搭理他了，匆匆起身披了件衣服到女儿房间拧开灯紧张地询问她，睡得好好的怎么哭了？

辰乐小小的身体从床上坐起来，揉了几下眼睛，看清来的人是罗渽民，“做噩梦了妈妈。”

罗渽民有点心疼，坐到女儿床边哄她睡觉。小孩子本来就不怎么清醒，在熟悉的人陪伴之下很快又睡了过去。李帝努从门口走进来，低头凝视女儿睡着后乖巧可爱的小脸，只见罗渽民也抬起头跟他邀功，敛起羽毛的小鸟一样百依百顺，“老公，怎么样，我是个好妈妈吧。”

李帝努心里一阵刺痛，他把罗渽民搂进怀里，故意省略了后面的几个字。

他说是的，你是最好的。

8

李东赫约罗渽民出去逛街，说是李马克的品位真的不行，除了正装以外没一件能看的。他把胳膊搭到罗渽民肩膀上，“你眼光好嘛，你帮我选选。”

两人逛了半天都累了，手上提了几个纸袋子穿过一段小道想回地铁站去。结果前面的路突然拥挤起来，有交警走过来拉起了警戒线，听说是附近有交通事故发生。李东赫叹了口气刚想绕道，瞥见路边有个算命的老头，挺眼熟的，每次路过都看见他在这里讨生活。李东赫平日里对这种迷信活动没什么关心，那天不知怎么就来了兴趣，硬是扯上罗渽民凑过去说要老头给他俩好好算算。

“我想跳槽了，现在加班越来越多，升职希望也渺茫。”李东赫边伸手给老头摸掌纹，边歪着头跟罗渽民抱怨起来。

罗渽民就笑他，“真不是你自己没耐心吗？”

李东赫不服气地反驳，“反正这次主要问题肯定不在我身上。”

老头恭维他，说他这个月时运不错，爱情也很顺利。李东赫向来喜欢听好听的，一下子精神起来，把罗渽民的手扯过来让人家也给他算算。

李东赫若有所思地看着老头粗糙的手指捏着渽民纤薄的掌心，在对方开口的前一秒突然说话了，“您说……我们两个人像吗？”

老头笑了，松开渽民的手，随后点点头。“的确很相似。”

-fin.-


End file.
